


Blood in the Water

by RayOfSunshine25



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I still don’t know how to tag so just, Mainly Hurt, Medical terminology that I’m just making up, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survival, Zombies, but I’m not sure, hosuh’s brother is older than him in this, leave me be, there MIGHT be ships later on, yeah that’s it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayOfSunshine25/pseuds/RayOfSunshine25
Summary: In hindsight, Hosuh had thought that the end of the world would have happened quickly and without warning. Like those apocalypse movies that loved to glamorize near-death situations, or the hypothetical questions asked among friends that, if they were to come true, would be pure coincidence.Instead, of course, it wasn’t hypothetical. Nor was it a coincidence. It took a couple weeks for people to start taking it seriously, and even then they assumed that the danger would pass.It didn’t.
Relationships: Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim, Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Blood in the Water

In hindsight, Hosuh had thought that the end of the world would have happened quickly and without warning. Like those apocalypse movies that loved to glamorize near-death situations, or the hypothetical questions asked among friends that, if they were to come true, would be pure coincidence. 

Instead, of course, it wasn’t hypothetical. Nor was it a coincidence. It took a couple weeks for people to start taking it seriously, and even then they assumed that the danger would pass. 

It didn’t.

Hosuh had recently started his surgical internship, and he loved it. He struggled to help Nikola pay for his college tuition, so after lots of thought and stress-filled sleepless nights, he decided that he would apply for an internship. At first he felt very out of place in a hospital full of people with their doctorates and highly advanced medical know how, fully well aware that he’d rather be drawing or creating. However, as he delved deeper into the field he realized that he enjoyed helping people almost as much as he enjoyed art. Almost. 

When he first heard about the start of the outbreak, it was probably already too late. 

The TV was on mute while he was calling his brother, the artificial light reflecting off the walls. Hosuh blinked at it as it obstructed the darkness of the dorm room. 

“So you’re sure you’re okay there by yourself?” Joey asked, voice laced with concern. 

Hosuh rolled his eyes, smiling fondly into the phone. “I’ve been living here for two months already, I think I’m alright. How is home?”

“It’s good. Nikki is taking us out of the city for ‘a little bit of fresh air,’ or whatever.” Joey chuckled. “I don’t even know where we’re going yet.”

“Well I’m glad that you guys can get a break, Joey, you both deserve it,” Hosuh said, relieved. He owed so much to his small family, he’s only gotten this far in his life because of them, and he couldn’t be more grateful. 

“I know, but what about you?”

Hosuh blinked, confused. “What about me?”

There was shuffling on the other end of the call followed by a quick huff, leaving Hosuh to guess that his brother had sat down somewhere. “Hosuh, you know that you’re paying for most of the tuition, right? Not to mention books, meals, room…”

Tucking a silver strand of hair behind his ear, he replied, “Well, yes. But you guys have other stuff to worry about over there in Korea, and shouldn’t have to deal with me. You already graduated so you should be saving money to buy your own home, instead of taking care of me.”

Hosuh could practically feel Joey roll his eyes through the phone. “You’re only a freshman in college. Nikki was willing to pay for pretty much everything for me when we were your age. Besides, we help because we want to.”

Hosuh’s heart warmed at the reassurance. It always astounded him how Joey always knew what to say to make him feel better. Even if he didn’t know he needed it. 

“Fine, if you say so.”

“I do say so. Hey, I’ll call you later, isn’t it really late in Montreal?”

Yes, it was really late. Hosuh glanced at the clock. 3:26. In the morning. “No, not really. Anyway, let me know where you end up going.”

“Will do. Go to bed, alright? Goodnight.”

“Bye,” Hosuh said, but by that time the call was already finished. He tossed his phone on his bed, he himself collapsing onto it shortly after. Running a hand through his hair, Hosuh puffed up his cheeks and blew out in exhaustion. 

From where he lay, Hosuh could see the lights of the TV reflecting on the walls change rapidly and in all sorts of colors. Intrigued, he sat up and reached for the remote from its spot on the cheap desk, pressing unmute. 

Immediately the booming voice of an anchorwoman filled the small space, leaving Hosuh cringing at the volume. Hosuh hoped that nobody would wake up because of him, he didn’t want another warning. The first couple of warnings had happened because his roommate would snore too loudly or belch out drunk ramblings and disturb the neighbors. For whatever reason, the blame would somehow end up on him. Hosuh definitely didn’t want to dig an even deeper hole for himself, so he scrambled a little frantically for the remote. After turning it down, he focused on what she was saying. 

“-ut it’s interesting to say the least. Reports of a small outbreak in Rangeley, Maine of an unidentified virus have the locals on alert for any more news. Symptoms of this mystery virus include sweating, aching, and deterioration of some non vital organs, such as skin. While not proving to be fatal, scientists are sure to keep an eye out on it.”

The shot turned to another anchorman, laughing in his wheely chair. “So you’re saying there’s a zombie virus?”

“The closest I think we’ll ever get, David. Back to you, Marshall, on a jeweler who claims to-.”

Hosuh closed his aching eyes, turning off the abrasive lights and sounds of the television.

He closed his eyes and dreamed of nothing. 

———

The next couple of days went on like normal. Well, as normal as they can when you’re surrounded by sickness and death. The one thing that Hosuh hated about the hospital environment was the death. It scared him, the way it followed him around like a shadow. He supposed that’s why he wanted to help people, or know how to at least, so that he would be able to do more good than harm if ever the situation of death presented itself. He hoped it never would. 

That Friday, only a few days after the seemingly unimportant news report, Hosuh decided to get out for once. He knew a place that he had visited with Joey when he helped him move into his dorm, so he thought that a quick stop by would be nice. 

Upon entering, Hosuh wordlessly found himself a seat by the booth. He didn’t know many people yet, so he kept to himself. 

Hosuh found himself wondering about his future. Of course, the very subject that all college newbies found themselves wondering. For Hosuh, though, it wasn’t about work. He already knew that he wanted to animate; that’s what he was hoping to major in, anyway. 

No, instead the main thought clouding his brain was the question of whether or not he would ever feel fulfilled. Sure, he was happy (is he tho?), but he felt as if something was missing in his life, like there were bits of him that felt empty and he had to search to replenish those parts of his soul. He’d felt as such for longer than he could remember, and it had ended him up searching for something he didn’t know in rather unusual or dangerous places. 

Hosuh couldn’t help but bring his thoughts to the time when he and his friends in high school had decided to paint graffiti on the side of the building. Poor choice in friends, he knew. They had convinced him that all they were doing was an art project, and Hosuh had agreed to help. Once he got there, he found himself gaping foolishly at the colorful spray cans in white plastic bags leaning against the bare wall of the school. _Of course I’m not doing this, he thought, that’s disrespectful and, most importantly, against the rules._ He was about to put his foot down and stop them right then and there, but then he looked at the boys who had brought him there. On the surface, yes, there was mischief and malevolence that swirled in their eyes, but their faces also projected hope. _Hope. They have hope in me._ Hosuh craved something, he just didn’t know what. He didn’t know what pushed him to tie up his hair and pull back his sleeves. He didn’t know what caused him to pick up a spray can with an unknown fire in his eyes. He didn’t know what caused him to make one of his greatest masterpieces he had ever accomplished. He didn’t really know what caused him to do anything these days, and he didn’t know if he ever would. A voice in his head told him: _That’s the problem._

Now that he thought about it, those two boys were also his lab partners…

A thud from a couple booths away elicited gasps around the small shop.

Swiveling his head around, Hosuh stood up out of instinct. From his vantage point, he saw what seemed to be a small commotion near the door. A young woman had fallen, and she looked to be holding her stomach with trembling hands. To Hosuh’s surprise and disappointment, the numerous onlookers just stood around her quavering form, not knowing what to do. For a second Hosuh wanted to hide behind his seat and let someone else deal with it, to avoid drawing attention to himself, but he pushed the stupid thought out of his head before he could even imagine himself doing so. He knew how to help, so he would.

Hosuh made his way over to the woman—no, girl—and kneeled beside her, hands hovering over her back, ready to get into action. “Excuse me, can I help you?”

A pained grunt and a small nod of her head was all Hosuh needed to turn the girl on her back as carefully as he could manage without causing her more discomfort. “Good, good. Can you please…” 

Before his very eyes, dark crimson slowly spread from a small spot on her stomach underneath her BTS t-shirt. Hosuh let out a quiet gasp along with a few people standing around him who could see, before pointing to a random person and telling them to call 911. He then returned to distracting the girl. 

“Please, um. Please tell me your name?” 

“Maria,” she said between heavy breaths. Breathing, yes, breathing is good. 

“That’s a nice name, Maria,” Hosuh commented, slowly adding pressure to whatever wound she had. He really shouldn’t try to treat it, seeing as he didn’t know exactly what was wrong. “Do you know anyone here?”

Maria twisted her head around as much as she could in Hosuh’s arms, wincing every now and then. “I… My dad and I. He went to the bathroom.” 

Hosuh nodded and pushed down a little harder, hating the small cry that it provoked. “Good, and how long ago was that?” 

Hosuh heard the woman that had called the police talking in a worried tone regarding the situation, and he was so focused on listening in on the conversation that he almost missed Maria’s answer. 

“Uh, maybe…ouch, maybe half an hour ago. Said he wasn’t-,” Maria paused as she let out a small groan. “Um, he wasn’t feeling well.” 

Maria’s worsening state worried Hosuh, and he couldn’t help the small hairs that stood up on his neck. What flashed another red light for him was the state of her father. “Ok.” Hosuh blinked, trying to get his thoughts in order. Too much was happening. The people mumbling around him. The child crying in fear a few feet away. The woman talking with the police. Most importantly, the girl in front of him. “Ok. Ok, Maria, what’s your dad’s name?”

No answer. The lack of response tore Hosuh’s attention away from her wound to her face. Her glazed over eyes sent his heart racing. “Hey. Hey hey hey. Maria?” Hosuh tapped her cheek quickly and her low groan bordered a small growl. 

As soon as this behavior started, it stopped. Maria blinked and she looked up at Hosuh’s concerned face. “My dad? Name’s Bryan. Klooney.” 

Hosuh nodded shakily. He was beginning to lose a bit of composure. Still, he kept a strong face for Maria. Even if he was freaking out internally. He turned to his right and saw a man crouching next to him, looking helpless. Hosuh could do something about that. “Excuse me, can you please look in the men’s bathroom for a Bryan Klooney?” 

The man nodded, powerlessness morphing into determination. He stood and soon left Hosuh’s sight. 

“Hey lady,” Hosuh called out. Man, that sounded rude. “With the phone. Can I speak with the police please?”

The woman nodded jerkily, rushing over to Hosuh’s side. She pressed the phone to his ear, as his now bloody hands were currently occupied. 

“Hello, this is emergency services?”

“Yes. What else can you tell me regarding the situation?” The woman on the line seemed to have an air of understanding in her voice, so Hosuh assumed she knew what was happening and jumped right to the details. 

“She fell about 4 minutes ago, wound near left side of stomach, blood patch grew about 2 inches in radius since I came to her help.”

“Very well. How is she doing?” 

Hosuh hesitated, checking the girl over. Her eyes blinked groggily. “She’s getting worse. I can tell she’s getting weaker and definitely needs medical attention.” Hosuh clicked his mouth in front of her face to grab her waning attention. 

“ETA is two more minutes. Can you please describe her injury?”

Hosuh paused, pursed his lips, then spoke to Maria. “Is it ok if I lift your shirt a bit? Just to see what’s wrong?”

Maria didn’t even have enough coherence to seem embarrassed, and just gave a short nod. With fear in his heart he lifted her shirt to see— well, certainly not what he expected and definitely not something good. 

“I-. It’s, it’s yellow and… the blood...” Hosuh couldn’t be trained for something like this, he knew, internship or no. It was gruesome. Yellow and green tinted skin outlined the blood that flowed out in lumps. Inflamed goosebumps covered her side and Hosuh felt himself lose his breath. Distantly he heard the operator talking to him.

“-n’t worry sir, emergency medical services should be arriving any minute. You’re doing very well.”

“I don’t-.”

The men’s bathroom door flew open, startling Hosuh so bad he flinched. The man sent in there stumbled out, face white. All eyes went to him, and he stuttered. “The guy- he’s… I think he’s dead.”

Hosuh felt his vision waver and all the breath in his body was gone. 

In the phone the woman asked, “And is everyone else ok?”

Hosuh swallowed. He looked down at the girl before him and felt himself tap her cheek again to wake her up. Hosuh shook his head, unable to speak so he just kept his attention on Maria. Whispering to her that things would be ok. But really. They wouldn’t. 

Outside, alarms grew in volume until they blared as an ambulance pulled in. Almost immediately, medical personnel charged into the room. A man in scrubs took Hosuh’s place tending to Maria, so he stood up and backed away, numb. Two others talked with the man who had looked for Bryan, and he pointed them to the bathroom. 

The next few things passed like a blur. Maria had fallen unconscious, so they had to put her limp body on a stretcher and wheel her away. The last thing he saw of her was a scowl that was planted on her deathly face. Not long after, a stretcher was brought into the bathroom and brought out with—.

Hosuh couldn’t stay there any longer. With labored breathing, he pushed past people and scrambled out onto the street. For whatever reason he couldn’t see well, even though he was wearing his glasses. It wasn’t until he felt his cheeks that he realized that they were wet, as were his eyes. 

Gasping, Hosuh rushed to the university as quickly as he could, away from the shop, away from the bodies, away from the blood. 

Away from the vision of a man with terrible peeling skin, green and yellow blotches painting his form, dried blood surrounding his mouth and sunken eyes being wheeled out of the bathroom.

That night, Hosuh did not dream of nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I love this fandom so much that I just couldn’t resist writing this. I don’t exactly have an upload schedule, but I hope y’all stick around to see where this goes! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> Ray


End file.
